1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a cleaning device in an image formation apparatus in which a magnetic developer image is formed on an endlessly moving image bearing member and transferred to a transfer medium, whereafter the surface of the image bearing member is cleaned for reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various types of image formation apparatus such as image formation apparatus in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image bearing member such as an electrophotographic photosensitive medium and developed and transferred and image formation apparatus in which a magnetic latent image is formed on a magnetic recording medium and developed and transferred, the image bearing member is cleaned for repetitive utilization.
As the cleaning device for the image bearing members of these image formation apparatus, the fur brush system, the web system, the magnetic brush system or the blade system has heretofore been put into practical use.
Dust, tobacco smoke, etc. in the environment adhere to the surface of the image bearing member of the image formation apparatus and impregnant or the like of the transfer medium also adheres thereto. These adhering materials cannot always be removed satisfactorily by the conventional cleaning systems. Moreover, if deterioration of the image bearing member progresses due to the action of corona ions or the like, it adversely affects the image formation.
For the purpose of removing such adhering materials, it has been proposed to apply a polishing action to the surface of the image bearing member. Specifically, the polishing action is effected by polishing means comprising a polishing member such as polishing cloth slidably disposed at a position subsequent to the cleaning means or by polishing means provided with a mechanism for supplying a polishing agent to the surface of the image bearing member and a mechanism for causing the polishing agent to frictionally contact the surface of the image bearing member. However, where exclusive an polishing means is provided, there has been required space to accommodate the polishing means within the image formation apparatus and it has been necessary to add a complex mechanism. This provides a hindrance particularly in making the image formation apparatus compact.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-noted point.